


Even in a Dream

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Hunter Eren Yeager, Hunter Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Inspired by Bloodborne, M/M, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), some parts of the game have been purposely ignored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: Levi knew finding answers wasn’t going to be easy, but there was no better place than Yharnam to do that; the town had many secrets, too many to slip under his radar.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	Even in a Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bean_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bean_writes/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEAN!!! I hope you'll like this very ambitious fic, I know how much you love Bloodborne so I decided to write an au set in that universe, there will probably be some inaccuracies, unfortunately I couldn't rely on your expertise this time, but hopefully they won't ruin the fic for you! You already know how much your friendship means to me so I won't get sappy this time (I totally don't have teary eyes either), just thank you so much for being my friend, I don't know how my life would be without you, and please enjoy the fic <33

Church spires stood high on the horizon, looming over the fires and piles of corpses underneath them. As they burnt, a column of smoke signalled the dead bodies’ presence before it disappeared in the evening sky, and the smell stenched the air, mingling with that of blood and incense. It wasn’t the first time Levi was met by this view, but there was something different about it now, the piles were more frequent in the streets and the moonlight made him see dark shadows in every corner, alerting all his senses.

“Has it always been like this here?” the boy next to him asked as he pulled up a black handkerchief to shield his mouth and nose. The hat he was wearing covered his entire forehead so the only visible parts of his face were his emerald eyes, scanning the scene before him. 

“It used to be better,” Levi replied, covering his mouth as well; the stench was about to make him sick. “Let’s go, Eren.” 

He had been to Yharnam a few times in the past to join the hunt, so he knew the streets like the back of his hand. He guided Eren through the familiar gate, but the welcome they received was as hostile as the entire city. 

“You are not wanted here!” a man yelled, running towards them with a pitchfork. 

Eren drew his cane while Levi wielded his long sword, shotgun hanging on his belt. The man got closer to them, his face was covered in coarse hair and his teeth were already more canine than human. He growled at them, ready to attack with his weapon, but with a swift movement, Levi blocked his assault and buried his sword deep in his stomach. The man fell on the ground, a pool of blood rapidly forming around him. 

“They have it bad this time.” 

Looking around, he saw more men walking the streets, but there was very little of human left in them, the scourge had already taken over them, and it was only a matter of hours before they completely turned into wolves. 

“This is nothing like the village we went to yesterday,” Eren commented. 

Levi could only agree with him. They had visited different towns and villages during their travels, some more affected by the disease than others, but Yharnam was different. As the source of the plague, the illness had spread far more rapidly and not even the normal night hunts had been able to keep the situation under control. A fellow hunter had told them that they even had to close Old Yharnam off for good. 

After taking care of the two men on their path, they climbed up a ladder, seemingly the only way forward as the big gate to their right wouldn’t open. The smell of incense got stronger, and they saw a light coming out from one of the houses, sign someone was still in there. They decided to let the poor villager alone, and climbed down the stairs on the right, going deep into the village. 

More bodies were burning right in the middle of the streets, and angry men kept coming at them from every direction, sometimes with sick dogs running in front of them. 

“I feel sorry for the dogs,” Eren said, wiping the blood away from his leather coat. 

“They’re not dogs anymore,” Levi replied. “Just like these aren’t humans.” 

“I know,” Eren muttered. 

It was in moments like these that Levi remembered Eren hadn’t been a hunter for long. They had been travelling together for some months now, Eren had joined him right after his mom had died from the scourge and had decided to help him find the source of the plague. Levi knew finding answers wasn’t going to be easy, but there was no better place than Yharnam to do that; the town had many secrets, too many to slip under his radar. 

“We have to go deeper if we want to find a way to stop this,” Levi said. “And kill more than just dogs.” 

“Are we even going to find other people? Real people.” 

“Maybe other hunters, but I doubt it, there wouldn’t be so many beasts otherwise. We could try knocking on some doors, but no one is kind when the hunt is on.” 

“Do you think they know what’s truly going on here?” 

“No, the Church knows how to keep its secrets.” 

They walked deeper into the village, quiet and on alert until they reached the main street. More men with pitchforks, axes, and wooden shields were patrolling it while too many coffins occupied part of it, some with chains keeping them close. The smell of smoke was stronger there, and Levi was sure something big was burning right around the corner, in the direction where those men were going. 

He pointed them out to Eren, and the boy nodded, following behind him when Levi made his way down the stairs. He looked around them with his heart beating faster than normal, they were up against more enemies than they could probably handle, but if they were careful enough, they could deal with them in small groups. He nodded at Eren who took a pebble out of his pocket and threw it at one of the men. 

The same signs of lycanthropy were on his face when the villager turned. He was holding just a torch, so it only took one swing of Eren’s cane to kill him. No one seemed to notice his absence, so the two hunters continued their mission, and one by one they ended the miserable lives of those poor men until they reached the end of the road. An assembly was gathered around a tall cross with a werewolf burning down to ashes, and Levi and Eren stopped in their tracks, surprised by the view. 

They couldn’t take the time to process the situation, though, as someone was soon shooting at them, and everyone turned in their direction. 

“Shit,” Levi cursed. “Take cover,” he told Eren before hiding behind a fallen carriage. 

The boy hid on the other side of the road, but it was too late, the men had already seen them both and were going for them. Levi pulled out his shotgun and sword and waited for the men to come close before shooting one of them. He hit him right in the chest before cutting his head off with the sword. Blood landed everywhere, but he had no time to clean himself as other angry villagers were running towards him and before he knew it, he was surrounded by wooden shields and torches. 

“Cursed beast,” one of them shouted, his entire face covered in dark hairs. 

He went straight for Eren, but the boy easily slid his cane into his flesh, cutting his intestines out. Even if outnumbered, the two hunters were able to kill the villagers and cleanse the street without getting hurt, effortlessly dodging the weak attacks and foul words of their enemies. Their weapons were dripping red, and Levi’s shotgun was almost out of silver bullets by the time they had finished, sweat soaking their black shirts. Only one man was left, hiding behind a corner, and the words he spoke as he died reflected Levi’s own thoughts. 

“This town’s finished.” 

It really was, and the deeper they ventured, the clearer it became. All sorts of beasts were walking the streets, giant crows, sick dogs, and trolls, and the only people still alive in their houses were slowly losing it, decidedly hostile towards the two foreign hunters. They kept a fast pace and dashed through the village, leaving a trail of corpses behind them. By now Eren had no problems killing the sick dogs, but sometimes there was a sad light in his eyes that Levi couldn't easily ignore. 

“I see a way down,” Eren said as he looked at a ladder. “Should we go down?” 

Levi inspected the new area before saying, “Yes, let’s check the sewers out, we might find something useful.” 

They didn’t, they only found more turned humans and giant rats covered in yellow pustules. Dead bodies were hanging on the beams above them, some even rotting in the river. The air smelled even worse than inside the village, Levi could feel the disease in it, the stench of death that everything around them now carried. They followed the course of the water, killing everything that came their way, but didn’t find anything useful, anything that explained how what was once a cure had turned into a disease. 

Before leaving the sewers for good, they stumbled upon a giant pig that was eating something on the ground. It was bigger than any of the beasts they had met so far, and it smelled way worse. Levi had met other animals like it in his previous hunts, and killing them had never been a nice experience. 

“Let’s leave the pig for now,” he said. “I don’t feel like shoving my hand in anyone’s ass today.” 

Eren lowly chuckled and raised his eyebrows with a smirk on his lips. He didn’t need to speak for Levi to understand what he was hinting at. 

“Horny brat,” he muttered, turning around to leave. 

Eren openly laughed now, and the sound lifted the veil of doom around them for a while. 

The uplifted mood didn’t last long as the second they left the sewers, werewolves and villagers charged at them. Levi easily swung his sword, and Eren put to good use the shotgun he had with him, sometimes acting as a decoy and helping Levi kill the hardest preys. They moved deeper into the city, and looking for a quieter place to rest a little, they stumbled upon the first human that could still be called like that. He was wearing a black armour too, albeit different from theirs, and his blond hair lightly swayed in the wind. 

“You're hunters, aren't you?” he started as soon as he saw Levi and Eren. “I knew it,” he continued when they agreed. “That's precisely how I started out! Oh, beg pardon, you may call me Alfred. Protege of Master Logarius, hunter of Vilebloods. So, what say you? Our prey might differ, but we are hunters, the both of us. Why not cooperate, and discuss the things we've learned?” 

Levi and Eren exchanged a quick glance. The guy didn’t look suspicious, if anything he seemed even too naive to still be alive in such a city, but in the end, they decided to go along with him. They needed answers, and the blond seemed to have some. 

"Oh-hoh! Very good, very good indeed! There must be oodles for us to share. Where shall we start?” 

“What do you know about the establishment of blood healing?” Eren asked. His fists were clenched and his mouth was set in a stern line. Levi was sure the way his mother had died had something to do with it. 

“As you know, the Healing Church is the fountainhead of blood healing,” Alfred said. “It all started when a group of young Byrgenwerth scholars discovered a holy medium deep within the tomb the gods, carved out below Yharnam. This led to the founding of the Healing Church, and the establishment of blood healing.” 

“And is it still possible to meet these Byrgenwerth scholars?” Levi questioned. 

“I’m afraid not,” Alfred sighed. “Today, the college lies deep within a tangled wood, abandoned and decrepit. And furthermore, the Healing Church has declared Byrgenwerth forbidden ground. It's unclear how many of its scholars remain alive…”

Eren audibly groaned and Alfred threw him a confused look. 

“What about the Healing Church?” Levi asked. “What do you know about it?” 

“Well, I'm a simple hunter, quite unfamiliar with the ins and outs of the institution,” Alfred said, shifting his attention to the raven again. “But I have heard that the holy medium of blood healing is venerated in the main cathedral. And that councillors of the old church reside in the high stratum of the Cathedral Ward. If you seek blood healing, and the church is willing, you should pay them a visit." 

“We do not,” Eren interjected, frowning. 

“As you wish, good hunter,” Alfred politely bowed. 

“Thank you for the information,” Levi said, bowing in response. “We will continue our hunt now.” 

"I bid you farewell. It has been a pleasure. May the good blood guide your way." 

Eren bowed too before following Levi into the main street again. “Do you think he’s told us the truth?” 

“Yes,” Levi replied, inspecting the road ahead of them. “We must find this Byrgenwerth if we want actual answers.” 

“Do you know where the place is?” 

“I’ve heard stories about it, but nothing more,” Levi huffed. “It’ll be a long journey.” 

“I don’t mind, I want to know the truth too.” 

Levi side-eyed Eren and wasn’t surprised to find a strong determination burning in his emerald eyes. 

“Let’s leave Yharnam first.” 

Levi vaguely remembered the way out of the city, it had been a while since he had been there and he usually left following the same path as the one where he had arrived. He never travelled further into the other villages, but he had a faint memory of a bridge leading outside. It didn’t come as a surprise to see it full of enemies, and he and Eren slain all of them before moving forward. 

The second part of the bridge was unusually quiet, the wind brought the smell of rotting corpses and the screeches and cries of inhuman beasts. 

“I feel observed,” Eren whispered, looking around with his cane out. 

“Me too.” 

A high-pitched roar broke through the air, and the ground trembled when a giant beast jumped down from the Great Bridge. It was nothing like the enemies they had seen, it was way bigger and deadlier with long claws and sharp fangs that would have easily cut through their skin. Some parts of its body were covered in fur, and the horns on its head were distorted, giving it an even more horrifying look. 

“What the fuck?” Eren exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. 

“Get out of the way,” Levi hurried him as the beast slammed his fist down a few inches away from them. The air of the blow almost made Levi stumble, and he had to take cover with Eren behind a statue. 

“Are we going to fight this thing?” the brunet asked, glancing at the beast. 

“Yes, this is the only way forward I know, and I doubt it’ll leave us alone now.” 

“I figured.” 

“Eren,” Levi called him. “Don’t die. Survive.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Eren grinned, but there was concern in his inexperienced eyes, and it made Levi’s chest tighten. 

“Follow my lead,” the raven said, briefly squeezing his hand before holding his sword. 

The beast screeched again when they appeared in front of its eyes and slammed its hands on the ground to hit them. They both rolled to the side, avoiding the blast, but the gush of hair was enough to make them lose their balance. Eren ended up on his knees while Levi stumbled on his feet, quickly thinking of a plan of attack. Hitting the beast’s head was impossible, he would need to climb on it to reach it and there wasn’t a higher ground on which to stand, so he ran around the beast to its back. 

Spurts of blood flew in the air when he hit its calf and together with fury there was also pain in its cry, making Levi more confident in his choice. He hit it again, but the beast turned around and he had to move away to save his life. Eren snuck up behind it, though, and managed to get a few hits in while the enemy was busy trying to kill the other hunter. Being the centre of attention wasn’t Levi first choice, but it kept Eren a bit more safe and let him fight almost undisturbed, so he couldn’t be so picky about it. 

They danced around the beast for what felt like hours, rolling around to deflect the blasts and hiding behind statutes to regain their breath when the enemy was busy emptying its lungs. 

“Why isn’t this thing dying?” Eren huffed, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. 

“It must be close, he’s limping on one side.” 

“I sure hope so, I can’t even hold my cane properly from how bloody it is.” 

Levi looked at the beast that was walking towards them. “We don’t have much of a choice.” He turned towards Eren. “I distract, you hit.” 

Eren nodded, eyes on the enemy approaching. Levi moved in plain sight and ran across the bridge, jumping to avoid one of the beast’s fists. He ran as far as he could and tried to keep its attention on him while Eren snuck up behind it. He attacked its leg while Levi was about to get hit, and the beast cried out, its sound sending chills down Levi’s spine. He knew the side effects of the blood treating, but he couldn’t understand how one could turn this way. He briefly wondered how many enemies of a similar entity they would encounter in their journey to the truth, but he was taken away from his thoughts by Eren’s scream. 

The beast had suddenly turned around and hit the brunet with its tale, sending him flying against the wall of the bridge. The boy fell on the ground, lifeless, and the sight froze Levi on the spot. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, the enemy should have kept its attention only on him, but he got distracted and Eren had paid the consequences of his mistake. 

He wielded his sword with two hands and repeatedly hit the bloody flesh with all his strength until the enemy started to succumb under his wrath, and he could give it the final blow. The beast slumped on the ground with a loud shriek, and the bridge vibrated under its weight. Levi didn’t give it a second glance as he ran to Eren, throwing his sword on the ground as he held his body in his arms. 

“Eren,” he called, gently shaking the boy. 

The brunet hummed, and Levi’s heart beat again at the sound. “What happened?” Eren muttered, opening his eyes. 

“You got hit and lost consciousness,” Levi explained. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired.” Eren sat up, but Levi didn’t let him go. “Did it die?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good, I couldn’t stand its stench anymore.” 

Levi softly smiled and checked Eren hadn’t broken any bone in his body before saying, “Can you stand? It’s better if we find somewhere to rest.” 

“Yes,” Eren replied but still groaned when he got to his feet and held onto Levi’s shoulder. 

“It’s going to get worse from now on,” Levi said as they walked down the bridge. 

“We’ll kill every single one of those beasts until we get to the bottom of this.” 

Levi was quiet for a while, eyes on the ground as they finally found some houses. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, we can do this.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Levi retorted, looking at him. 

Eren met his gaze. “We already had this conversation.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I’m not leaving you,” Eren replied in a sure tone. “And it’s not your fault.” 

Levi hummed but he couldn’t ignore the way his stomach knotted every time Eren hissed for the pain. 

They eventually found a house where to stay. Levi took care of the villagers there and lit enough incense to keep the beasts away for a while. He didn’t have much of it left, but he was hoping to find a safe house soon enough to replenish his stock. He helped Eren on the bed and stripped him to check his wounds. There were some bruises on his skin and superficial cuts that he washed with some clean water, but nothing too deep. 

“I’ll get hard if you keep staring like this,” Eren lazily grinned. 

“Shut up.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Get some sleep.” 

“You should sleep too.” 

“I’m not tired.” 

“I can think of a way to help with that,” Eren grinned, pulling Levi down on the bed. 

“Eren,” Levi protested, trying to move away. “You’ve almost died, you should sleep, not fuck.” 

“I’m still alive, and I want you.” 

Eren held him by his shirt and brought him close to his mouth. Levi could feel his breath on his lips, hot and stale, but most of all, alive, and he couldn’t pretend his chest didn’t fill with relief for it. He gave in, meeting Eren in a quick kiss that started a fire inside of him. By now, it had become their routine after a dangerous fight, no matter how sweaty or tired they were, they always looked for the first secluded place to make sure the other was still there. 

Despite the initial reluctance, Levi crawled on top of Eren, panting on his lips before giving in completely. He rolled his tongue in Eren’s mouth while the brunet held him close, tangling their legs together and grazing his undercut. Levi groaned at the feeling, and shivers ran down his spine, making him hungrier. He kissed Eren harder, tasting every corner of his mouth until they were both out of breath with lips turned crimson. 

Eren softly moaned when Levi kissed his neck. The sound went straight to Levi’s cock, but he didn’t stop to remove his trousers, instead he sucked Eren’s skin, a salty taste tickling his tongue. 

“Levi,” Eren groaned, tugging at his hair. 

His voice broke into a moan that made Levi smirk, and he fumbled to take off Levi’s shirt. Levi didn’t pay any attention to him as he moved downwards to kiss his already naked chest and close his lips around his nipple. He took it between his teeth and softly bit it before running his tongue on it. Eren arched his back into the touch, whimpering for more. Levi could feel his cock press on his thigh as hard as his own, and he decided he would take things slow another time. 

He pulled back and stood from the bed to take the oil from his bag, but he had barely the time to go back to Eren that the brunet was forcing him to sit on the bed while undoing his trousers. 

“Fuck,” Levi hissed when the brunet took his cock in his hand. 

Eren smirked and gave it a tentative tug before closing his lips around its head. He licked the first beads of precum away and sucked it, moaning around Levi. The heavenly feeling made it harder for Levi to breathe, and he gripped the bedsheets as Eren took him deeper. The brunet was bent over his knees with his ass in the air and his trousers half undone. He looked so inviting like this, his entire back exposed and Levi’s cock in his mouth, cheeks turning crimson as he sucked him off. 

Levi groaned in pleasure and closed his eyes for a moment while getting his composure back. He opened the vial and poured some oil on his hand, brushing over Eren’s back before sliding it between his cheeks. Eren grunted, surprised, and tried to pull back, but Levi kept him there with his other hand while he pushed a finger past his hole. The moan that came from Eren’s throat vibrated through Levi’s entire body and mixed with Levi’s own, needy and aroused, desperate for more. 

Levi kept fingering him, working him open as best as he could while he tried to hold back. Eren’s tongue didn’t stop lapping at his length, even when the brunet almost choked on Levi’s cock. He kept taking him down his throat and sucking him off, drool pooling at the base and moans resounding from his throat until Levi found his prostate and he had to pull back. 

“Levi,” he panted, looking up at him. His eyes were blown wide and his lips were as red as his cheeks. 

“Fuck.” 

Levi almost came at the sight and he quickly removed his fingers from Eren, pressing him on the bed before kissing him. He quickly undressed both of them and rutted his cock on Eren’s. 

“Hurry up, Levi, please,” Eren whined. 

“So impatient,” Levi grunted, but he was at his limit as well. He wanted more of Eren, needed to feel his warmth once again. 

He settled between Eren’s spread legs and slowly pushed inside, stuttering when the brunet clenched around him. He stopped only when he bottomed out and rested his forehead on Eren’s as they both regained their breath. He kissed Eren’s cheek and lips, waiting for him to relax and gently ran his fingers on the scars on his chest. 

He was painfully aware they weren’t there when he had first met him, when he was just a boy with big dreams, living a normal life until the blood treatment turned his mom into a monster. He often reproached himself for letting Eren travel with him, for exposing him to all those perils, but it was too late now, he was in too deep to be able to let him go. And Eren was too, he never failed to let him know and even if a hunter’s life wasn’t easy, he had stuck with him even through the hardest times, and if he had to be honest, Levi didn’t want to go back to how his life was before Eren. 

He laced their fingers together as he started to move. His thrusts were shallow at first, torturing both of them, but they soon got more frantic. Eren was hot and tight around him, the way he clenched around his cock took Levi close to the edge every time, and his little whimpers were all the encouragement he needed to fuck him harder. 

Eren wound his free arm around his neck and took him down for a messy kiss, teeth clashing while they both panted in each other’s mouth. He scratched Levi’s undercut and hid his hand in his hair when Levi bit his neck. 

“Levi,” he cried out. 

His voice was broken and more sweat was plastering his hair to his forehead, but his grip on Levi’s hand didn’t get loose, it was firm, almost painful as Levi hit his sweet spot. Their mouths clashed in another sloppy kiss, tongues sliding on each other and moans mingling together. Levi’s thrusts started losing their rhythm as Eren sucked him in every time. He wasn’t going to last much longer but still wanted to wait for Eren, to hold back a little more to feel the way the brunet tightened around him and called his name with such devotion and desperation. 

He unlaced their fingers and held Eren’s waist, angling his thrusts to hit his prostate. Eren writhed in the sheets, hand wrapping around his cock. Precum was profusely leaking onto his stomach already, and he started stroking himself in earnest, trying to keep up with Levi’s movements. Levi fucked him harder, scrunching up his face while his orgasm built inside him, fighting the burning desire to let go. 

“Eren,” he called and was surprised by how raw his voice was. 

Eren whined and shuddered under his touch before coming with Levi’s name on his lips. Levi fucked him through it and when he felt his hole twitch around him, he finally let go and emptied himself inside him, hiding his face in the crook of Eren’s neck. 

Both spent and too tired to speak, they rested on the bed with the smell of incense, sweat, and sex around them. Levi grimaced at that and was wondering where to find some clean water when Eren turned around and pressed his head on his chest. 

“Do you think we’ll get to the bottom of this?” he muttered. 

Levi held him close. “It’s too soon to be sure.” 

Eren was silent for a moment before saying, “Thank you for doing this.” 

“It’s my job.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

Levi looked at him, but Eren’s face was hidden against his chest. “I’m doing this for myself too.” 

“But-”

“Just shut up now, and sleep.” 

Eren glanced at him with a small smile before nuzzling closer. Levi gently rubbed his back, kissing the crown of his head. 

He stayed awake even when Eren was fast asleep, his light snoring keeping him company, the only human sound in the middle of all the cries of the beasts outside. He held Eren closer to him, wishing they could go somewhere, just the two of them and live the rest of his life only with him, but he couldn't. 

A hunter must hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!   
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
